


【卡带】告白

by ash_of_time



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_of_time/pseuds/ash_of_time
Summary: 520的小甜饼特警卡 x 被卡救过的土年龄操作有 假车预警
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	【卡带】告白

真的英雄，敢于......向暗恋的人告白。

旗木卡卡西想了想，其实自己从来没想过要当英雄。

遇事他总是理性分析，然后跟着最佳策略走。他更注重的是解决问题的过程。这样做，结果往往不会太差。

他从不以成为英雄为出发点考虑事情，也许正是这一点使他成为人们口中的英雄。

“英雄”旗木卡卡西，此时正趴在暗恋对象身上，喘气。

少年人总是有用不完的精力。上一轮情潮才刚退去，黑发少年仍不耐地推了推他，“再来！”

无声地叹了口气，银色头发的男人直起身，伸手捏了捏少年的娃娃脸，“怎么总是这么饥渴，我明天还有任务”。

“520还出任务？哼，不会又是假扮情侣吧。”带土瞪了他一眼，撇过了头。“我看那个叫阿离的女警是真喜欢你，干脆你俩在一起得了。”

这话说得倒像是在吃醋。然而鉴于之前每次想要告白前的试探都被一句恶狠狠的“不做就滚”堵了回去，卡卡西一时语塞，安抚性地摸摸带土的头发。

谁知这种哄小孩的举动一下子点燃了带土。黑发黑眸的少年拍开放在头上的手，亲昵地和他咬耳朵：“明天早点回来，我要检查。”

这大概是年轻人对伴侣的占有欲吧，哪怕只是性伴侣。卡卡西抱紧了怀里的人，“嘛，对我有点信心啊。”

“见几次面就上了我的床的家伙没资格说这种话。”

“呀，那是因为是你啦。再说，不是你把我拐上去的嘛。”

“闭嘴，睡觉了。”

“晚安，带土。”

“嗯。”

“礼尚往来，你好歹也说句晚安吧。“

“不是明天有任务吗，烦死了，怎么还不睡。”

“没有最喜欢的带土说晚安，睡不安稳啊。”

“晚安，卡卡西，行了吧。”

“说起来， **带土明天会送我礼物吗** ？特地让我早点回来呢。”

“......”

一脚把人踹出被窝，带土转身自己睡了。

这家伙，脸皮真厚。居然好意思问自己要礼物。

宇智波带土有英雄情结。喜欢旗木卡卡西是理所当然的事。

那个人的父亲就是知名警察，破过不少骇人听闻的连环杀人案。可惜英年早逝，意外死于一次火灾。

因为一起绑架案，带土十八岁那天失去了相依为命的奶奶， **也等来了他的英雄** 。

混乱的打斗后，四五个歹徒倒在了地上。

旗木卡卡西向他伸出了手，“已经没事了。”

鲜血沾上了男人的双手、警服、帅气的脸、银色的头发。他和带土道歉：“对不起，没有保护好你的奶奶。”

黑发的少年没有说话，泪水从圆眼睛里不断落下。

结束了。从今天起，再也没有人等自己回家了。

大概是出于愧疚，旗木卡卡西定期会去看他。常常是问些带土近来的学习、生活情况，偶尔带些生活用品。每次走时还会留下一笔钱。

一开始，带土表示自己已经成年了，生活完全可以自理，也不缺钱，不需要旗木警官操心。但男人只点头说知道了，仍然定期拜访。

于是带土也不挣扎了，心底暗暗决心做件大事向卡卡西证明自己，希望后者能把自己当做平等的朋友。在此之前，他每次都礼节性的请人进屋，端上茶水和点心，男人问什么就答什么，乖巧得很。

后来带土的确做了件大事，但事情是这样的。

卡卡西站在他家门口，不似往日一般耷拉着眼皮，而是静静地盯着他看。

带土还没走近他就闻到了浓浓的酒气。心中暗忖，这个人看起来漫不经心，其实自我要求严格的很，怎么搞成这样子。

“要我去楼下买醒酒药给你吗？”“不了。”“哦。”

带土拿出钥匙打开门，领卡卡西进了家。“那今天就在我家凑合过一晚吧。知法犯法要不得，酒驾后果很严重。”“嗯。”

喝醉酒的男人看起来很乖。带土将翻出来的新毛巾、换洗衣物递给他，“去洗澡吧。”

卡卡西点点头。接过印着卡通图案的毛巾和衣物，神色平静地将其丢在了一旁的椅子上。

“一起吧。”他把带土拉进浴室，打开了花洒。

朋友之间一起洗个澡也不奇怪。带土心想， **卡卡西这家伙有些事情上闷得很** ，也无须计较太多。

调好水温，利落地脱掉衣服，带土转身去帮卡卡西脱衣服。这一脱，他才发现，衬衫领口有口红的痕迹。

此时的卡卡西看起来温顺极了。水珠从他的发尾、下巴、胸膛往下滴落。他的脸上是酒精留下的红晕，眼睛低垂着，白色衬衫的口子解了一半。

鬼使神差地， **带土伸出手去触碰他的眼睫，像是小时候伸出手去触碰追不到的蝴蝶。**

他对上一双深情的眼睛。他触碰到了蝴蝶的灵魂。被这双眼睛注视的时候，他愿意做任何事。

卡卡西抱着带土，九浅一深地顶弄着。

带土的腿紧紧盘上他的腰，双手搂住他的脖子，迷糊的望着头上的天花板，快活地喘息。

灯光有些刺眼，折磨着他的眼睛。从未开发过的后穴里传来疼痛，可是被填满、被贯穿的感觉让他获得无与伦比的心理快感。

被蛊惑了。卡卡西是，他也是。也许是爱，也许是欲望。也许只要旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土相遇，就会走到这一步。

不要说话，更不要思考。只要顺从本能。

带土要掉下去的时候，卡卡西狠狠在他屁股上拍了一下，把他拉回安全地带。吃痛的人不甘心的咬破了卡卡西的嘴唇，血腥味在两人嘴里蔓延，呼吸也纠缠在一起。

浴室里的水声掩盖了他们做爱闹出的声音。

黑发少年终于承受不住，从男人身上滑下来，跌坐在地上。眼见对方单膝跪下，示意他躺好，浑身发软的少年狡黠笑了笑，俯身舔弄男人的性器。

柔软的舌头像一条灵活的小鱼，逗弄着卡卡西。带土耐心地吃进粗大的东西，直到抵住喉咙。他探索性地动着嘴，模仿交合的动作。

带土的唇瓣显出娇艳的红，卡卡西感觉到渴。溺死在情欲中，也许可以缓解。

他猛地按住带土，挺动着性器在温热的口腔中进出。身下的人发出破碎的呻吟，更加刺激了他的欲望。

他的带土很厉害，怎么玩都不会坏的。少年眼角泛红，眼睛里似乎在乞求他放过自己。

但是，卡卡西知道，那双眼睛深处，是和自己一样的渴望。不要停，弄坏我吧。他仿佛听见少年的泣音。

到达顶峰之前，卡卡西狠心拒绝口腔的挽留，及时抽出性器。

白色的液体落在了带土的脸上，被少年干净的眼神衬托得更诱人。他嘟着嘴，不满地砸吧着。然后伸出舌头，调皮地舔了舔嘴角。又用男人的手擦了擦脸。

带土喜欢精致的甜点，好看又好吃。卡卡西是专属于他的点心。

卡卡西喜欢秋刀鱼。带土自觉和那闲口的东西没什么相像的地方。

“我回来了。”卡卡西打开客厅里的灯，看见带土严肃地坐在餐桌旁。于是，他走到带土身边，拉开一把椅子坐下。

桌子上摆着一盘精致的盐烧秋刀鱼和一个勉强能看出蝴蝶形状的蛋糕。

“这是一个二选一的抉择。”察觉到卡卡西的疑惑，带土开口说道。

卡卡西闻言又仔细地观察着两样东西。秋刀鱼无疑是好的，蛋糕似乎是带土亲手做的。这个选择是在考验什么呢？

“我们的关系是时候结束了。选一个吧，这是给你的礼物。”丢下这个重磅炸弹，带土低下头，不再去看卡卡西。

果然是这样啊。卡卡西苦涩地扯着嘴角。

没有告白就开始的身体纠缠，没有告白就要失去的恋人。

卡卡西将蝴蝶形状的蛋糕移到自己面前，这才发现有点眼熟。带土钟爱的那家甜品店近期推出的520特别款蛋糕大概就长这样。

尽管今天提前下班，碍于节日里店铺人气爆棚，卡卡西并没能顺利买到。排队的时候有看到宣传广告牌说，蛋糕的灵感来源于希腊神话中爱神的爱情故事。

“以后不要再做这种事了，带土。”卡卡西尽量克制着感情，没有发现带土的脸色霎时变得苍白。

“我会以为......”“够了！”

夺走卡卡西手里的蛋糕，带土生硬地打断了卡卡西。

“旗木警官还真是个玩弄人心的好手。你救过不少人，也照顾过不少受害者吧。呵，其中有多少人像我一样，被你照顾到床上了呀，哥哥。”语气从愤慨转到平静，最后甚至像是情人间的亲昵。

“带土。”卡卡西的声音不太稳，“你不能这样践踏我的感情。”

“我很后悔，没能救下你的亲人。为此，我感到愧疚。但我不是因为愧疚而爱你。 **如果你能拥有我的眼睛，就能知道我为什么爱你。** ”

“你从小就梦想成为警察，经常往警局跑。那时候我父亲很出名，你说长大了要在他手下当差。你以为我是英雄，无坚不摧，但是在我父亲死后，我曾一度想要放弃梦想。”

“他不是死于意外，是自杀。我没有办法一个人撑起他的信念往前走。我在等一个人，我等到了你。是你一封封信地寄来我家，和我说起父亲的故事，说你会追随他的脚步。”

“我知道你不是说空话。 **即使你失去了唯一的亲人，也没有止步不前。** 你考上了我父亲曾就读的学校，也是我曾就读的学校。虽然理论成绩惨不忍睹，但实践却可圈可点。”

“我还知道，你申请到我这里实习。你的申请通过了。 **我以为这是你给我的礼物。** ”

“现在看来，你说的是分手礼物啊，带土。抱歉。”

“胡乱猜测别人的想法可不好，卡卡西。”

沉默的看着蝴蝶蛋糕，带土有些哽咽，“旗木卡卡西是我的英雄。 **你选对了，礼物是我的告白。** 笨蛋卡卡西。说什么分手礼物，我们还没正式恋爱过吧。”

“抱歉，带土。以后的每一天，都一起度过吧。”

“真是差劲的告白，卡卡西。”

“没办法，因为带土太可爱了。无论什么样的告白，都配不上你的。”

“......可恶。”

之后的许多年，神威组的名声响彻五大国。

end


End file.
